This weeks theme: Honesty
by GunjiBunny
Summary: This week's assignment Mr. Schue wanted the glee club to sing a song about how they honestly felt about someone else in the room. Quick story of two members of the group's songs. Sinn (Santana/Finn)


**AN – Short one shot while listening to songs in the car, I own nothing and please support the official releases. Songs will be noted at the end. Please read and review.**

This week their lesson was simple, be honest with someone and Santana was pouring over what song to sing and to who.

"Think I should sing headstrong to Rachel?" she asked her best friends Brittney and Quinn as they sat at a table in the Lima Bean. Brittney was drinking her coffee out of a straw no matter how hot it was and sighed.

"I know what song you should sing," she said motioning at the door where Finn had just entered with Kurt and Blaine.

"Lady Hummel?" Santana said trying to confuse her easily confused friend.

"No," she sing-songed.

"And not Blaine either," Quinn piped in earning a glare from Santana.

"Oh yeah and what would I sing to Frankenteen exactly?" Both blondes looked at each other with a smile as Brittney turned up her phone's speakers and Pink's 'True love' started to play. Santana turned and looked at Finn again and started to sing, "Sometimes I hate every stupid thing you say, Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face. There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down. I know life would suck without you. At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck." She said watching him as he laughed at something Blaine said. He paused as a familiar ring tone, Rachel's tone, went off. "And you make me so mad I ask myself, why I'm still here, or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known but I hate you, I really hate you, so much, I think it must be"

Suddenly all three of them were walking down the hall after class a few steps behind Finn as he listened to Rachel go on about something. Santana hummed as her girls continued the song.

"True love, true love, it must be true love. Nothing else can break my heart like true love, true love. It must be true love no one else can break my heart like you. Oh oh oh oh." Later they were all sitting in class listening to Mr. Schue drone on as Santana watched Finn as she continued to sing.

"Why do you rub me up the wrong way? Why do you say the things that you say? Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be, but without you I'm incomplete."

Then later in the choir room Santana finished up her song while the rest of the class minus Finn sang the chorus softly

"I think it must be true love, true love it must be true love nothing else can break my heart like. True love, true love, It must be true love and no one else can break my heart like you (like you). No one else can break my heart like you (like you). No one else can break my heart like you" Everyone applauded as Santana just quietly sat down.

"That was interesting," Mr. Schue said asking who wanted to go next. Clearing his throat Finn rose and went to the front of the room. Santana almost got up to leave since he'd probably sing some sort of love song towards Rachel however for some reason everyone was looking at her even Rachel, her smile not faltering.

"I'm at payphone trying to call home all of my change I've spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two? Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be but it's even harder to picture, that you're not here next to me." That was Santana noticed that Finn was looking at her, not at Rachel and she sat up looking around but Finn didn't break eye contact. "You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down. I've wasted my nights; you turned out the lights now I'm paralyzed. Still stuck in that time when we called it love but even the sun sets in paradise. If happy ever after did exist I'd still be holding you like this," he made the motion to hold her, "And all these fairy tales are full of it, one more love song and I'll be sick. I'm at a payphone." When the music stopped Finn was in front of her crouched down. "Santana I know we've had our issues in the past but I think that just means that you care and if you really hated me you'd just ignore me. Remember when we made that silly promise in grade school to be married forever? Yeah we thought married meant sharing pudding cups but still," she smiled at that memory, "I hate that we drifted apart and I want my Sanny back, your song gave me the courage to sing mine today and I know that Santana Lopez does not date but I was hoping you'd give me a chance." At first she was silent then she looked around at the expecting faces.

"Wait did everyone know about this?" she asked not really caring all that much but still wanting to know.

"We knew you liked Finn but best friends don't spill those secrets with the guys they like. So instead we asked Kurt and Rachel what they thought," Brittney explained.

"He told Blaine and I about that pudding story when we went to the Lima Bean to ask him questions about who he liked." Kurt filled in as Santana's eyes fell to Rachel.

"I just want everyone to be happy, Finn understood that I might have some feelings that I needed to sort out especially since you don't date and he wanted to make sure nothing happened. However I am fully okay with you two dating, though I would like to be gal pals, if you could refrain from sharing those intimate details with me I would be much obliged." Finally Santana looked at Finn trying to hold his gaze but finding herself unable to.

"I'm not going to change Hudson, not for you or anyone. I'll still tease you, and I won't want to express feelings." She started.

"I don't want you to change; I like you just the way you are." Wiping at her face Santana didn't know what to say so she just nodded and Finn swept her up in a hug. She counted to three…maybe five before reverting and demanding, in a sweet way, that he put her down before he starts acting like his hero Lenny from Mice and Men. Setting her down he took a seat next to her and she just couldn't help but notice that goofy, albeit enduring smile never left his face.

After school Finn waited for Santana at his truck knowing that she got a ride with Quinn today and promised to let Finn drive her home. It made him happy in a way that he got when his mom lies about the dentist and instead going to Disneyland, only better. Sanny was one of his best friends when they were younger and he thought that since she was going to cheer he needed to be in football so she had someone to cheer for. Then high school began and she didn't get the head cheerleader spot, it didn't matter to Finn however Sue had other plans. Her head cheerleader needed to date the quarterback and thus Quinn and Finn were pushed together. He didn't know about her thoughts but he missed her and seeing her acting out made him concerned. It wasn't until he got with and broke up with Rachel did he realize that he couldn't love her in the way she wanted. Especially after they slept together, he had lied in telling her it meant nothing, it meant everything. Luckily because he was forward with Rachel she supported him, even if it didn't come out that eloquently. Lost in his thoughts he continued to wait, not worried at how long she was taking.

Leaning against her locker as Brittney dug through hers Santana tried to figure out what she had gotten herself into. Ever since that night where she took his virginity she wanted more from him and oddly only from him. It made sense on why she became so much more hostile when Finn was around any other girl, especially Rachel. Thinking about the dwarf Santana remembered how she was looking at them, happy and excited. She said she was okay with it in class but if Finn was going to be Mr. Santana Lopez-Hudson, they'd have to have a more serious talk. Brittney once said to get a boy to really like her she had to take his virginity and that's why once it failed she punished Brittney for a week by not talking to her. Now all that worrying meant nothing because he wanted to be with her and she was confident that's what she wanted as well.

"Lopez, you coming over this weekend?" shouted out a random jock, "Rents are out, brother buying a keg." Shaking her head she surprised herself by replying.

"No way, I'll be spending time with my boyfriend."

"That what you call your…"

"Finish that and I'll show you what happens when you really piss off someone from Lima Heights," she started as he turned and started walking backwards.

"I'm into that any day Lopez," he shouted but ran into someone, looking up he saw the angry eyes of Finn Hudson. Suddenly the jock felt like a mouse and shrunk like one.

"That's MY girlfriend," he sneered and the kid nodded taking off. Walking over to the girls Finn smiled at Santana. "Sorry about that, girlfriend comment."

"Forget about it, it was kinda hot, B you going to be okay?" Santana asked as Artie wheeled up.

"Yeah, Artie's mom is taking me home," she said sitting on his lap as they said bye and rolled away. Once they were gone Santana got her bag which Finn took and they started to walk out of the school. Finn's hand swung next to his body gently hitting Santana's arm which was doing the same thing and just as they got to the doors outside their hands took hold.

**AN – Santana's song "True Love" by Pink  
Finn's song "Payphone" by Maroon 5**


End file.
